


After School Hours

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never imagined that Castiel Novak even looked his way much less liked him. And he really never imagined that he would want to ask Dean out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I figured that with all those Destiel parallels we got in tonight's episode I could post a little something for you guys!! It's not much, I wrote it like yesterday in one sitting, I wanted to write something involving punk!Cas and smoking so then this happened!!

Dean sighed as he leaned back against the brick building of the school. School had just finished up and everyone was leaving, but Dean just needed to take a little rest before he drove back home. He dropped his bag on the grass, thinking over the day. He had aced one test of the day, and that was good. At least he had something to look forward to when he got home for dinner that night. His parents always did love it when he came home with good news of school. Little did they know of all the stupid fucking people at school who liked to pick on him. Azazel and his friends tripping him in the halls and shit. God, what Dean would do to land him one right in the face.

Dean sighed once more, leaning down to reach in his bag for the pack of smokes that he hid there for times of stress or things of the sort. Dean wasn’t as much stressed now as he was bored, however. Dean was in the midst of looking for them when he felt a presence creep up next to him. Dean stilled, glancing to his side to find none other than Castiel Novak, infamous drifter at the school, known for his piercings, his attitude, and to Dean those bright blue sparkling eyes and sly smiles.

Castiel sighed as he leaned back against the wall, just as Dean had. “Um, hi,” Dean managed, straightening up and wondering what exactly Dean deserved to earn Castiel Novak’s presence. Castiel grinned all slow and sly, eyeing Dean. He gave a little nod of his head as he spoke.

“Hey,” he greeted softly. Dean felt everything in his stomach tumble at the sound of his voice. He simply watched as Cas pulled out a pack of cigarettes and picked one out, tucking the rest away in the back of his pocket. “Got a light?” Castiel inquired as he slipped the one between his lips. Dean blinked.

“What makes you think that I smoke?” Dean croaked. One side of Castiel’s mouth quirked up as he pulled the cigarette out, glancing down at Dean’s bag.

“Weren’t you just looking for a pack of cigarettes?” Castiel questioned, looking amused.

“Um, yeah,” Dean replied, and the small grin on Castiel’s face grew.

“Then undoubtedly you have a lighter,” Castiel went on, and Dean blinked once more before nodding. 

“Yeah, I, um, right,” Dean spluttered as he searched in his backpack then finally found it and stood up. Cas took the cigarette between his lips once more, and Dean flicked on the lighter, leaning forwards and lighting it for Cas. Castiel pulled away ever so slightly as Dean flicked the lighter off. Cas took a long drag of it before pulling it out and blowing out a stream of smoke. He grinned, making eye contact with Dean.

“Thanks,” he said, turning back to lean with his back against the wall. Dean simply watched him, blinking a few times before speaking.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked bluntly, and Castiel shrugged.

“Well, I can go away if you want,” Castiel suggested, not even glancing over at Dean. Dean shook his head.

“No, no, I mean, I just, um, was wondering,” Dean spluttered, and Castiel blew out another puff of smoke. There was a bit of silence before Castiel spoke.

“I’m here because you’re here,” Castiel said simply, and Dean furrowed his brow.

“So you want something from me?” Dean inquired, and Castiel shrugged, grinning.

“In a sense,” Castiel replied. Then there was another silence before Dean spoke up.

“Can I ask what it is that you want from me?” Dean questioned cautiously. Castiel hummed, pulling the cigarette out from between his lips and letting out another puff of smoke. Castiel leaned over, offering the cigarette to Dean. Dean glanced between the cigarette and Cas before Castiel spoke.

“You never got your own,” he stated, nodding towards Dean’s backpack. Dean hesitated, but leaned forwards, taking a drag from Cas’ cigarette. He pulled away and let out the smoke, watching Cas’ eyes that were trained on Dean’s lips. Castiel leaned back, taking the cigarette between his lips once more. Dean simply watched him for a moment, taking in the sight of his lips wrapped around it. “You’re staring,” Castiel stated simply, even though he hadn’t even been looking Dean’s way. Dean tore his gaze away and shook his head.

“What? No, no, I wasn’t-”

“You stare at me all the time, Dean,” Castiel stated matter of factly. Dean opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of what the proper comeback to that would be since it was true.

“Uh.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I keep my eye on you too, anyways,” Castiel informed Dean, who fought the urge to choke.

“ _You_ keep your eye on _me_?” Dean inquired, trying and failing to keep the shock out of his voice. Cas glanced over at him with a little smirk.

“Yeah. Is it a crime?” Castiel questioned, and Dean paused before shaking his head.

“No, no, it’s just, why exactly are you keeping your eye on me?” Dean asked Castiel who shrugged once more.

“Because I like you,” Castiel began. Dean would have spoken but his throat had pretty much shut off all verbal communications. “That’s really the reason why I’m here today,” Castiel went on. He turned towards Dean, stepping closer and, as if in slow motion, rested his lips on Dean’s. He parted them, breathing out smoke that was hot against Dean’s lips, that made goosebumps erupt on his skin, his stomach flipping once more. “I know that you watch me a lot and I know that I watch you a lot so I figured that if you’re willing then I’m willing enough to grow a pair and see if you want to go out sometime. I’m free tomorrow, figured that if you are too you could pick me up after school, do whatever you wanted. I’m not too particular about dates,” Castiel told Dean, glancing up into his eyes, staring him down with wide, sparkling blue eyes.

Dean had been holding his breath that whole time so he finally let it out slowly and shakily. “Um, tomorrow, yeah, that works,” Dean managed. Castiel grinned, Dean could feel it against his lips.

“Good,” Castiel muttered, pressing forwards to press his lips more firmly to Dean’s, an official kiss, one that was sweet and soft and left Dean wanting more. Castiel pulled away only to nip at Dean’s lower lip before letting it go, stepping away. He threw the remains of his cigarette down on the ground, stomping it out. He shot Dean one last grin, all slow and sly, the kind that made Dean’s stomach twist up in the best way possible way. “Thanks for the light.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you like the idea of punk!Cas and nerd!Dean, maybe you want me to write more of something else and less of this, whatever it may be, let me know, I love to hear from you guys :) Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me something, or just talk to me, whatever you'd like!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
